


Let's Go Get Lost

by hypnotically



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, Fanart, Frostiron Fest 2013, Humor, M/M, Magic, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnotically/pseuds/hypnotically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't want to be here. Tony doesn't know how he got here.</p><p>They probably should have taken the jet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Get Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letzi/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Vamos a ir a perdernos (Let's Go Get Lost)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220586) by [Skye_wyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_wyr/pseuds/Skye_wyr)



> This is Frostiron Fest gift #31 for disizletzi. Originally posted and probably more at home on tumblr, but it looked fun over here.

 

[](http://i.imgur.com/SzloQ4o.jpg)

[](http://i.imgur.com/jQNYAsW.jpg)

Originally posted on tumblr:  
[Part 1](http://the-dreaming-grass.tumblr.com/post/70804269722) | [Part 2](http://the-dreaming-grass.tumblr.com/post/70804291549) | [Part 3](http://the-dreaming-grass.tumblr.com/post/70804305189)


End file.
